(re-publish) Believe
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: PUBLISH ULANG! Kai sekarang sudah masuk Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance… Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit, ya, gelisah. Mungkin sedikit cemburu pada Luhan dan Taemin, juga Kim Hyeoyeon… (Summary masih sama. A KaiSoo fiction). RnR -again- jebal


**Believe**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo :***

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**Summary :: Kai sekarang sudah masuk Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance… Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit, ya, gelisah. Mungkin sedikit cemburu pada Luhan dan Taemin, juga Kim Hyeoyeon…**

**Disclaimer :: Kai punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo punya Kai. KaiSoo punya akuuuuuuuuu! #dzhieng! *di bom KaiSoo shipper***

**.**

**Warning :: Typos. Abal. Gaje. Kesalahan berserakan. Bikin mual. Alur maksain. Dll~ mohon maaf *deepbow***

**.**

**Hey~**

**Hehehe… Aku kembali lagi, bawa KaiSoo fict tentunya. Ini hanya ide yang terlintas sekilas saat aku kembali menonton MV Maxstep dan Spectrum… ^^ Maaf kalo gaje dan jelek…**

**Dan, aku tetep menyukai, Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance…**

**.**

**(Ini adalah fict publish ulang. Karena kemarin entah kenapa ada beberapa kalimat yang hilang, dan itu bener-bener gak nyaman. Mianhae for all~ dan makasih buat BabySuLayDo yang udah ngingetin ^^ mungkin aku ceroboh, haha… Aku publish ulang dan semoga yang ini benar…)**

**.**

**.**

**EarthTeleport_**

**Enjoy please (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku memang bukan seorang yeoja cantik."_

_._

"_Aku juga bukan namja tampan."_

_._

"_Aku bukan Krystal atau Kim Hyeoyeon .Aku juga bukan Luhan-ge."_

_._

"_Tapi kau yang memilih dan datang padaku, Jongin."_

_._

"_Aku (juga) tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku mohon."_

_._

"_Karena aku adalah Do Kyungsoo."_

…

"_Terimakasih, hyung…"_

_._

"_Aku akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang."_

_._

"_Mulai detik ini kau milikku. Siapapun yang membuatmu terluka, akan kuhabisi dia."_

_._

"_Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis."_

_._

"_Aku janji!"_

_._

"_Karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang sempurna dimata Kim Jongin."_

…

oOoOoOo

…

Kai membuka pintu dorm dengan sangat pelan. Ia juga berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, berhati-hati, supaya tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Lampu di dorm itu tidak dinyalakan dan bisa dipastikan ruangan itu sudah gelap, menandakan semua member sudah tertidur, beristirahat dari sibuknya jadwal mereka seharian ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.30…

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dengan langkah sepelan mungkin. Dinyalakannya lampu ruangan itu dan mengambil gelas. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kulkas dan membuka pintu lemari es itu. Kai menuangkan susu coklat dingin ke gelasnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat haus.

Saat menutup lemari es, Kai melihat foto-foto juga beberapa tulisan konyol di pintu lemari es itu. Matanya menemukan foto BaekYeol yang sedang memakan spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo dengan pose yang aneh. Keduanya tertawa lebar, membuat Kai yang melihatnya juga menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu, ada foto HunHan yang sedang sedang melakukan 'peace' dengan senyum polos keduanya. Ada foto Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang memegang spatula, menandakan mereka sedang memasak. Terdapat juga foto duo leader EXO, sang Duizhang dan sang Guardian, Kris dan Suho sedang tersenyum sambil saling merangkul. Di sudut lain kulkas itu, mata Kai menemukan foto Tao yang tertidur di meja makan. Ada Xiumin dan Chen yang berebut snack. Ah, semua foto itu di ambil secara tidak sengaja dan membuat kesan yang tidak terlupakan didalamnya.

Mata Kai melihat ke sebelah kiri sudut pintu lemari es itu. Sebuah foto yang sangat bagus menurutnya. Dengan magnet berbentuk stroberi yang membuat kertas foto itu menempel. Kai tersenyum memandanginya, foto Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka yang kala itu sedang free dan kedatangan EXO-M, hanya memakai baju santai biasa. Kai yang sedang menunggu sarapannya datang sambil menopang dagu, dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk cereal dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Tapi gambarnya bukan itu. Melainkan, Kai yang sedang mendapatkan ciuman dari Kyungsoo tepat di pipinya. Kai sangat ingat kejadian itu. Saat dirinya mulai kesal karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan malah sibuk dengan member lain. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung gemas dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Kai agar sang namjachingu tidak kesal lagi. Dan itu sukses membuat Kai luluh.

Magnae Sehun adalah orang iseng yang mengabadikan foto mereka.

Kai tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian itu. Dan pintu lemari es itu juga penuh dengan pesan-pesan para member dan tentunya resep-resep dari Do Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin tersenyum melihat semuanya. Ia semakin mencintai Do Kyungsoo saat pikirannya membayangkan namja imut bermata bulat indah itu.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, berniat menuju kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuk Kai. Kai adalah satu-satunya member EXO-K yang memiliki jadwal lebih hari ini selain kesibukannya bersama EXO. Kai memiliki jadwal lain bersama Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance.

Hah~ selain melelahkan, ia juga sedikit sedih karena hari ini ia hanya melihat Kyungsoo selama satu jam saja.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Sudah gelap. Kai mengambil kesimpulan kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Kai hendak masuk, namun saat akan mendekat ke lemari pakaian, Kai melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

'_Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung belum tidur?' _Batin Kai. Kakinya melangkah, membawa tubuh Kai untuk mendekati hyung tercintanya.

"Aku pulang…" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Tangannya ia lingkarkan ke perut Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo. Ya, Kai sangat merindukan Kyungsoo hari ini. Dan dengan memeluk Kyungsoo membuat lelahnya menguap entah kemana.

Kai bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat ia memeluknya dengan secara tiba-tiba. "Jongin-ah…" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke samping, dan menemukan Kai dengan mata yang tertutup. Seperti sedang menikmati aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam, hyung… Dan disini sangat dingin." Kai berujar pelan, tapi sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau belum pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk paham. "Aku tau. Tapi kalau sudah semalam ini itu tidak baik. Apalagi berdiri diluar seperti ini. Aku tidak suka, hyung. Aku lebih suka kalau hyung tidur." Kai sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya namun masih terdengar lembut. Kai hanya khawatir.

"Eum."Balas Kyungsoo kecil. "Bagaimana kegiatanmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Saat SM The Performance itu benar-benar melelahkan karena harus full dance. Tapi beruntungnya karena pada saat akan perform bersama Yunique Unit, ada Luhan-ge yang memberiku banyak snack dan ada Hyeoyeon noona yang terus berceloteh cerewet." Kai tertawa sambil masih memeluk Kyungsoo. Namun kepalanya sudah ia angkat dari bahu Kyungsoo sehingga ia sedang berdiri tegap sekarang.

"Pasti menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja." Balas Kai refleks sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Kau pasti senang saat bersama Yunique Unit? Disana ada Luhan-ge, Taemin, dan Hyeoyeon noona." Kata Kyungsoo datar.

Dan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi membuat Kai risih. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya, itu yang ada di pikiran Kai.

"Kau juga akan merasa lebih baik karena kau bisa bertemu dengan Taemin dalam waktu yang lama dan perform dalam dua kali dengannya." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Kai diam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Dan tentunya, kau senang bertemu dengan Luhan-ge."

"Anniyo!" Bantah Kai cepat. Sekarang ia tau apa yang menjadi tujuan Kyungsoo bicara seperti itu. Kai sangat paham perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau itu, Kai."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, hyung." Pinta Kai. "Aku memang senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Taemin sedikit lebih lama. Aku juga senang kalau Luhan-ge dan Lay-ge di Korea untuk Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance. Aku juga senang kalau aku bisa satu panggung dengan Hyeoyeon noona. Aku senang bisa masuk ke sub dengan para sunbae-nim." Jawab Kai. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dan aku sedikit merasa kalau aku tidak pantas saat ini untuk_"

"Jangan diteruskan! Aku tau apa yang akan hyung katakan selanjutnya." Potong Kai cepat. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menunduk. "Kumohon hyung, berhenti berpikir seperti itu. Aku tau yang terbaik untuk diriku, dan itu adalah kau. Jangan berkata kalau seolah aku berada jauh di atas hyung dan berbeda dengan hyung. Jangan berkata seolah hyung tidak pantas untukku."

Kyungsoo masih diam menunduk.

"Kyungsoo hyung…"

"Aku senang kau berada di dua sub-grup sekaligus. Aku tau kau menyukainya. Tapi ada beberap hal yang membuatku merasa kalau aku adalah orang yang paling tidak pantas berada didekatmu saat ini."

Kai diam. Kai tidak ingin menyela ataupun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia malah ingin mendengar keluhan kyungsoo dan berusaha agar membuatnya tenang.

"Ada sedikit cemburu saat aku berpikir kau selalu bertemu Luhan-ge. Ada sedikit cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Hyeoyeon noona. Ada sesuatu menyeruak saat kau bersama Taemin. Semuanya berkecamuk. Aku tidak ingin egois, Kai. Aku tidak mau seperti itu." Kyungsoo akhirnya terisak. "Aku mungkin tidak cantik seperti Luhan-ge. Atau aku bukan yeoja manis seperti Krystal atau Hyeoyeon noona." Kyungsoo menangis kecil.

Kai membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan Kai mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. "Uljima…" Tangan Kai terangkat dan menghapus air mata di sudut mata Kyungsoo.

"Jongin…"

Grep! Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Kau bahkan sangat serasi jika bersama mereka…" Lanjut Kyungsoo. Bahunya bergetar, dan baju yang dipakai Kai juga sudah basah. Air mata Kyungsoo turun lagi.

"Kau orang yang hebat, Jongin. Sementara aku…"

"Sstt~ jangan begitu. Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Dan kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal seperti ini. Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling percaya, bukan?" Tanya Kai. Dan dapat dirasakannya Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Jadi untuk apa membahas hal seperti ini lagi?"

"Tapi, Kai…"

Kai melepas pelukannya dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menatap matanya. "Hyung!Tatap aku." Perintah Kai. Namun Kyungsoo malah menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak sanggup. Karena di mata itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan kebohongan apapun terhadapnya. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini Kyungsoo merasa khawatir dan sedikit cemburu.

"Hyung!Tatap aku!" Perintah Kai lagi dengan agak keras. Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mata Kai. "Apa hyung kira aku bohong?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terus menatap Kai. Menyelami mata Kai dengan dalam. Tapi seperti yang sudah dibilang, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan kebohongan apapun di mata indah milik Kai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Hyung percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Jongin." Bisiknya.

Dan, grep! Kai kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Apa yang hyung pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah janji tidak akan membahas hal itu. Hyung sudah tau kalau yang terbaik untukku adalah Kyungsoo hyung. Bukan Luhan-ge, Taemin, atau para yeoja sunbae. Yang aku butuhkan adalah Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Jangan begitu lagi ya, hyung…"

"Jongin~" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dan menengadah menatap Kai. Cup! Satu kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo berikan untuk Kai. "Saranghae… Terimakasih, Jongin. Aku tau aku salah. Dan aku percaya padamu…" Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Inilah hyung tercintaku… Kyungsoo hyung… Nado saranghae, hyung…" Balas Kai sambil menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti lelah, sudah makan? Aku tau karena kegiatanmu yang ekstra, kau juga pasti merasa lelah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya." Sosok 'umma' di diri Kyungsoo kembali keluar, dan sekarang untuk memperhatikan Kai-nya.

"Eum, aku belum makan dan aku juga belum mandi. Ne, aku lelah sekali, hyung. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Kai manja.

Ah, saat dirasa Kyungsoo mulai memberi perhatian lebih pada Kai, Kai selalu bermanja, seolah tidak ingin melewatkan moment itu.

"Kalau begitu mandi dulu, setelah itu makan, dan baru kau tidur."

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Dan seharusnya kau juga tidur, hyung…" Rengek Kai. Ya, ia ingin sekali tidur.

"Aaa~ andwae! Kau harus makan dulu, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Sini…" Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Kai ke dalam kamar mereka. Kemudian menyeret Kai ke dapur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari.

"Duduklah. Dan biarkan aku memasak walaupun masakan instan." Kyungsoo mendudukkan Kai di kursi meja makan dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Sementara Kyungsoo memasakkan Ramyun untuknya, Kai hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo memasak. "Soo hyung…" Panggil Kai.

"Hm?" Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh.

"Gomawo, jeongmal saranghae…" Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan memberikan semangkuk Ramyun untuk Kai. "Tanpa kau berucap seperti itupun, aku sudah tau Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sekarang makanlah, aku akan membuat air hangat untukmu mandi." Kyungsoo segera berbalik arah kembali berkutat di depan kompor, membuatkan Kai air hangat.

Kai menikmati makan tengah malamnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, ia tidak terlalu lelah lagi. Senyuman Kyungsoo membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

Setelah makanannya habis, Kai segera mandi, menggunakan air hangat yang sudah disediakan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo menunggu Kai di dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo memasang lampu temaram.

Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tiduran di kasurnya.

Kai mengangguk. "Ne. Gomawo. Aku sudah lebih segar sekarang." Jawab Kai.

"Syukurlah…" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur. Lihat, matamu sudah merah." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk. "Aku ingin tidur di samping hyung, boleh?" Pinta Kai.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan menyuruh Kai berbaring di sampingnya.

Kai naik ke kasur Kyungsoo. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menarik selimut yang menjadi penghangat untuk mereka malam ini. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga ia menghadap Kai.

"Jaljjayo, Jongin…"

Kai tersenyum. "Gomawo, hyung. Jaljjayo~" Balasnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kai sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Kai yang tertidur. "Kau pasti sangat lelah, ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Kai penuh sayang dan menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia mengelus pipi Kai sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Kai. Mencoba mendekap Kai dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku minta maaf Kai kalau aku terlalu egois. Maaf jika lelah terhadapku. Termakasih untuk semuanya. Aku selalu percaya padamu… Saranghae…" Lagi. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai pelan. Walalupun hanya sekejap, namun itu sangat berkesan. Kiss night untuk Kai.

"Jaljjayo~"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Kyaaaa~

Jelek! Hueeeeeeeee, maaf… Ceritanya abal…

Minta review boleh gak?

Ayooooo! KaiSoo shipper, berikan aku saran kalian yaa? ^^

Ini hanya ide yang datang secara tiba-tiba di otak aku.

Gomawo yang udah baca ^^


End file.
